


I Lay My Love on You

by rosemoiselle



Series: YeonBin's epoch. [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa Indonesia, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemoiselle/pseuds/rosemoiselle
Summary: When exhaustion takes over the body, Yeonjun just couldn't resist hurting the feelings of one he always cherishes the most.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: YeonBin's epoch. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Lay My Love on You

**Author's Note:**

> "I Like You So Much, You'll Know It" song based on fic.
> 
> Kalo merasa pernah baca ini di wattpad, yep that's me! :D  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/rosemoiselle)

"Binie, hey."

Yeonjun baru saja sampai di rumahnya, meletakkan kunci mobil di atas bufet ruang tengah sebelum beranjak naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Sebelumnya Yeonjun sempat melirik ke arah jam dinding yang dilewatinya dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Ia baru pulang rapat organisasi kampusnya yang sedang sibuk karena pengadaan _event_ ulang tahun kampus yang sebentar lagi tiba.

"Baru sampe rumah?" Tanya Soobin di ujung telepon.

"Iya. Maaf ya, tadi di jalan. Gak liat chat dan panggilan sama sekali. Kakak juga lupa ubah mode getar."

Hanya terdengar gumaman pelan dan helaan napas di seberang telepon. "Bin?"

"Lama juga ya Kak, hampir sejam dari kampus ke rumah?"

Langkah Yeonjun terhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamarnya mendengar ucapan Soobin. Yeonjun kemudian meraih kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia meraba dinding mencari saklar dan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kakak nganterin Hyunjin dulu ke rumahnya."

"Oh."

"Kakak cuma nganterin aja, kasian udah malem."

"Anggota yang lain kan ada, kenapa harus Kakak?"

"Bin, _we've talked about this_."

Soobin bukanlah pencemburu. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang melarang Yeonjun untuk bergaul dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan sifat Yeonjun yang supel sehingga gampang untuk dekat dengan siapa saja. Namun belakangan Soobin merasa insekuritas dirinya muncul dan perlahan tumbuh semenjak Yeonjun sibuk dengan organisasi kampusnya, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Hyunjin yang merupakan anggota divisi dimana Yeonjun merupakan ketuanya.

  
  


Hwang Hyunjin.

  
  


Adik tingkat Yeonjun yang pernah digosipkan dekat dengannya sebelum Yeonjun memperkenalkan Soobin sebagai pacarnya ke teman-teman kampusnya.

"Iya aku tau. Aku cuma tanya."

Yeonjun menunduk lalu memijat pangkal hidung dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sejujurnya ia letih, ingin mandi dan sesegera mungkin tidur karena besok ia ada kelas. Namun ia juga tidak ingin ada salah paham antara dirinya dan Soobin.

"Yang lain rumahnya berlawanan arah sama rumah Hyunjin, kasian kalo mereka harus bolak-balik."

"Jadi karena itu sering bareng pergi-pulang rapat sampe beli peralatan juga harus Kakak yang pergi sama dia?"

"Kenapa bawa masalah itu lagi?"

"Apa salahnya bertanya." Balas Soobin, membuat Yeonjun mendesah.

"Sayang. Aku sama Hyunjin cuma sebatas kakak-adik tingkat. Kita deket karena kebetulan masuk divisi yang sama."

"Tapi dia pernah naksir kamu Kak. Kalian pernah dekat lebih dari itu."

"Bin." Panggil Yeonjun dengan sedikit keras. Seakan tersadar dengan nada suaranya yang mulai tidak enak, Yeonjun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kita bahas besok, _okay_? Kakak baru pulang."

"Yaudah, sok tidur. Capek kan."

"Kamu marah?"

"Nggak."

"Binie?"

"Udahlah Kak, lupain aja."

Bukan, sungguh bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Yeonjun dengar. Yeonjun tahu Soobin terbiasa diam dan memendam perasaannya sendirian. Dan Yeonjun ingin perlahan mengubah kebiasaan itu; menjadikan yang lebih muda untuk percaya padanya. Untuk bercerita dan berkeluh kesah dengannya. Dan jawaban seperti itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar saat ini, meski kepala Yeonjun berdenyut butuh tidur.

"Kamu lagi kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba cemburu gak jelas kayak gini?"

"Gak jelas?" Ulang Soobin.

"Iya, gak jelas. Cemburu tuh buat orang yang gak percaya diri, tau."

"Ya mungkin aku lagi gak percaya diri?" Jawab Soobin lirih, yang lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan.

"Kenapa gak percaya diri?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Yeonjun kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali. "Soobin. Kamu tau Kakak cuma sayangnya sama kamu. Kamu tau Kakak gak akan kayak gitu. Kamu gak percaya sama Kakak?"

"Bukan gitu..."

"Terus gimana?" Yeonjun mengerang tertahan, menahan emosi yang perlahan muncul dari efek letih dan kurang tidur beberapa hari belakangan. "Kakak gak ada apa-apa sama Hyunjin. Apa sih yang kamu cemburui?"

"Iya aku ngerti. Udah ya, makanya lupain aja."

Yeonjun mengusap dahinya kasar, lalu mendengus. "Kalo gini mending sekalian aja Kakak ada apa-apa sama Hyunjin."

"Apa?"

"Paling gak cemburunya kamu punya alasan, bukan tanpa dasar kayak gini."

Yeonjun menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang tanpa ia sadari berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Bin?" Panggil Yeonjun setelah beberapa saat masih belum didengarnya suara pacarnya itu di sambungan telpon.

"Binie?" Ulangnya.

"Kak, aku capek."

"Binㅡ"

"Tutup, ya."

  
  


Yeonjun menatap heran layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _dialpad_ menandakan panggilan telah diakhiri sepihak oleh Soobin. Yeonjun segera menekan tombol _recent calls_ dan mengetukkan jempolnya pada nomor paling atas.

Lama Yeonjun menunggu nada panggilan tersambung, namun tidak kunjung diangkat oleh empunya. Yeonjun melempar asal ponselnya ke atas kasur kemudian membaringkan dirinya, mengangkat lengannya menutupi mata.

  
  


_Kalo gini mending sekalian aja Kakak ada apa-apa sama Hyunjin._

_Paling gak cemburunya kamu punya alasan bukan tanpa dasar kayak gini._

  
  


Bukannya terlelap, Yeonjun malah tersentak bangun dan duduk mencari ponselnya. Kata demi kata yang tanpa sadar telah dia lontarkan pada Soobin kembali terngiang di benaknya. Yeonjun panik. Soobin pasti sudah berpikir macam-macam sekarang.

Sudah tiga panggilan Yeonjun tidak diangkat oleh yang lebih muda. Yeonjun berpikir mungkin Soobin pun ketiduran, namun di panggilan ke empat ketika panggilannya langsung dialihkan ke _voicemail_ menandakan ponsel Soobin baru saja dimatikan membuat Yeonjun sadar bahwa Soobin sengaja mengabaikan panggilannya.

Yeonjun mendesah sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar, sebelum membawa kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Yeonjun teringat bagaimana lirihnya suara Soobin sebelum memutus panggilan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tahu perkataannya mungkin sudah menyakiti perasaan yang lebih muda. Perasaan Soobin yang sudah janji akan ia jaga.

Yeonjun beranjak turun dari kasurnya, rasa kantuknya hilang meski kepalanya masih berdenyut. Ia melangkah menuju lemari dan menarik asal salah satu _hoodie_ bersih lalu memakaikan ke tubuhnya. Yeonjun keluar kamar dan bergegas turun ke ruang ke tengah, meraih kunci mobil sebelum kembali keluar rumahnya.

Jarak rumah Yeonjun ke apartemen Soobin yang biasa ditempuh selama satu jam perjalanan mobil dipangkas Yeonjun menjadi 45 menit karena jalanan yang cukup lengang malam itu sehingga Yeonjun bisa menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Soobin dan Yeonjun berkuliah di kampus yang berbeda, dan tingkat yang berbeda pula. Saat ini Yeonjun sudah di pertengahan semester lima dan Soobin semester tiga. Mereka bertemu ketika Yeonjun sedang mengunjungi sahabatnya, Wooyoung, di kampus Soobin pada malam inaugurasi fakultasnya sebagai ketua panitia satu tahun yang lalu.

Soobin yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai mahasiswa baru, duduk tenang di deretan bangku yang agak jauh dari hiruk-pikuk malam itu menatap langit menarik perhatian Yeonjun untuk sekedar menyapa. Siapa sangka Yeonjun akhirnya duduk lama menemani Soobin dengan berbagai topik obrolan yang tanpa diduga nyambung antara keduanya. Bahkan hingga puncak menjelang akhir acara itu Yeonjun tidak pernah luput dari sisi Soobin.

Sekian minggu jalan bersama, hingga di akhir bulan kedua sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Yeonjun pun mengajak Soobin menjalin hubungan dengannya.

  
  


  
<<<

_"Bin." Panggil Yeonjun pada Soobin yang sibuk melihat pertunjukan akustik pinggir jalan sembari bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang dimainkan._

_"Ya?" Soobin menyahut lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yeonjun._

_"Kalo Kakak disandingkan sama_ bakery _yang isinya roti kesukaan kamu semua, kamu pilih yang mana?"_

_Kening Soobin berkerut bingung. "Gak bisa pilih keduanya?"_

_"Satu aja dong."_

_"Um. Kakak."_

_"Kenapa?" Tanya Yeonjun penasaran._

"Bakery _banyak Kak, roti enak bisa dicari. Orang yang tahan kayak Kakak, temen ngobrol yang bisa nyambung sama semua yang aku omongin, yang susah ditemui."_

_Yeonjun menunduk sambil tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal merasa malu mendengar penjelasan yang lebih muda tentang dirinya._

"It's the company that matters. Then wherever it might take me, would be wonderful either way."

 _Mendengar itu Yeonjun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Soobin yang kini sedang menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya dan matanya yang hilang membentuk garis karena tawanya. Dan pada saat itu Yeonjun yakin dia ingin Soobin untuk dirinya._

>>>  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

  
  


Yeonjun segera mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika tiba di pelataran parkir gedung apartemen Soobin. Ia bergegas masuk menuju kamar apartemen Soobin di lantai tiga.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Yeonjun tertegun menatap tombol _passcode_ di depannya. Yeonjun tahu kombinasi angka yang lama, namun Soobin pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah mengganti kombinasinya. Dan Yeonjun yang disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampusnya dua minggu terakhir belum sempat bertanya karena ia juga cukup jarang berkunjung.

  
  


_Ya Tuhan. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir benar-benar menemani Soobin._ Batin Yeonjun.

  
  


Perasaan bersalah terus menyelimuti Yeonjun. Ia hanya ingin masuk menemui Soobinnya, meminta maaf dan memeluk pemuda yang disayanginya itu sepanjang malam. Yeonjun tidak ingin Soobin berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki arti yang signifikan dalam kehidupan Yeonjun. Karena kenyataannya Soobinlah yang membuat Yeonjun lebih semangat bangun tiap harinya dalam setahun terakhir.

Yeonjun mencoba menelpon ponsel Soobin yang ternyata masih tidak aktif. Ia mendesah, kemudian mulai menerka kombinasi angka _passcode_ tersebut. Dimulai dari ulang tahun Soobin.

  
  


_Neeet!_

  
  


Tanggal jadian mereka.

  
  


_Neeet!_

  
  


Tanggal hari pertama mereka bertemu.

  
  


_Neeet!_

  
  


Dan setelahnya Yeonjun kehabisan kesempatan memasukkan kombinasi yang benar dan harus menunggu 30 menit lagi.

  
  


Demi Tuhan!

  
  


Yeonjun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lalu bersender di dinding sebelah pintu apartemen Soobin, terduduk di lantai dan melipat lututnya menyentuh dada. Yeonjun kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan meletakkan kepalanya disana. Kepalanya pening, tubuhnya lelah dan pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu arah. Yeonjun memejamkan matanya perlahan, tak lama kemudian pemuda itupun jatuh terlelap.

Yeonjun terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia lalu melirik layar ponselnya dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Yeonjun menutup matanya sebentar sebelum bangkit berdiri menghadap ke pintu. Ia berdoa dalam hati sebelum menekan beberapa angka dan pintu terbuka setelahnya.

  
  


_Tanggal ulang tahunnya._

  
  


Yeonjun tertegun sebelum menarik terbuka pintu apartemen itu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia segera melangkah menuju sebuah pintu lain di sebelah kirinya yang merupakan kamar Soobin. Yeonjun meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya lalu melihat Soobin yang berbaring memunggunginya.

Yeonjun berjalan pelan ke arah Soobin setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia lalu naik ke atas kasur, membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Soobin dan beringsut mendekat. Yeonjun segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Soobin, menarik yang lebih muda mendekat padanya hingga punggung Soobin menempel sempurna pada dada Yeonjun.

Yeonjun mengecup lembut tengkuk Soobin sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher pemuda itu, menghirup dalam aroma khas Soobin yang ia rindukan. Sesekali membisikkan kata maaf dan berbagai _endearment_ untuk Soobin.

Yeonjun mengira Soobin telah terlelap jauh dalam mimpinya hingga tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tangan Soobin bergerak dan mengusap lembut lengan Yeonjun sebelum menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua.

"Binie?"

Soobin tidak menjawab, dan Yeonjun memilih untuk tidak membangunkan yang lebih muda. Untuk saat ini ia hanya butuh tidur, dan Soobin. Yeonjun menyamankan posisinya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan kembali terlelap dengan Soobin direngkuhnya erat.

  
  


  
  


Yeonjun bangun, namun sisi sebelahnya telah kosong. Tidak ada Soobin di sampingnya. Yeonjun berkedip menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menelusup di sela-sela tirai.

"Binie?" Panggilnya, suara Yeonjun sedikit parau khas bangun tidur. Yeonjun mendudukkan diri menatap sekitar. " _Baby_?"

Pintu kamar lalu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Soobin yang sudah siap dengan kemeja flanel kotak-kotaknya berwarna merah, dengan tas tersampir di pundak. Di tangannya ada segelas air putih yang terisi penuh.

"Oh." Ucap Soobin, tatkala melihat Yeonjun sudah bangun. Lalu ia melangkah mendekat, menyodorkan gelasnya pada Yeonjun yang diambil dan langsung diminum pemuda itu. "Kakak tidur lagi aja, gak papa. Aku ada kelas pagi."

Yeonjun menggeleng, menghabiskan airnya cepat lalu meletakkan gelas di nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

" _No_. Kakak anter ya. Sebentar Kakak sikat gigi dan cuci muka dulu."

"Kak."

"Kakak anter ya Binie." Ucapnya _final_ sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Kakak juga sambil jalan pulang, karena ada kelas nanti jam sebelas."

Soobin hanya mengangguk.

  
  


  
  


"Aku kelas dulu ya Kak. Hari ini penuh sampe sore. Kita ketemu di makan malam aja kalo nanti Kakak bisa." Soobin melepas _seatbelt_ ketika mobil Yeonjun telah berhenti di pelataran parkir dekat gedung kuliahnya. "Kabari aja."

Tangan Yeonjun meraih lengan Soobin ketika yang lebih muda meraih _handle_ untuk membuka pintu. Soobin menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan marah."

"Aku gak marah."

"Bohong banget."

Soobin mengurungkan niatnya keluar, lalu berputar menghadap Yeonjun. "Sedikit."

"Tuㅡ"

"Lebih banyaknya kecewa, Kak." Yeonjun terdiam, menatap Soobin yang menunduk. "Gak cuma sama Kakak, tapi juga diriku sendiri."

" _Baby _. Maafin Kakak, ya."__

Soobin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yeonjun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sarat akan perasaan bersalah.

"Kita bahas nanti aja ya? Kelasku udah mau mulai." Tangannya meraih milik Yeonjun hendak melepaskan pegangan pada lengannya.

"Tapi Binie..."

"Kakak. Ada beberapa hal yang masih aku pikirin, yang belum sempat aku urai karena semalam kepalaku udah semrawut. Dan aku yakin Kakak juga sama." Yeonjun menggeleng, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang Soobin maksud dengan ucapannya barusan. "Jadiin jeda ini buat akuㅡ kita introspeksi diri masing-masing. _We'll talk over dinner_ , ya?"

Yeonjun akhirnya mengalah. Ia juga tidak ingin Soobin terlambat masuk kelasnya meski rasanya berat berpisah dengan Soobin pagi ini disaat ia tau mereka sedang tidak baik. Yeonjun meremat lengan Soobin sebentar sebelum melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku kuliah dulu ya Kak." Pamit Soobin sambil membetulkan letak tas di pundaknya. Ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Yeonjun untuk mengecup pelan pipi yang lebih tua, tersenyum kecil. "Hati-hati nyetirnya." Dan Soobin pun keluar, setengah berlari ke gedung kuliahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang

Yeonjun menghela napas berat menatap punggung Soobin yang kian menjauh hingga hilang di belokan. Hatinya terasa berat. Yeonjun termenung cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menurunkan rem tangan dan pergi dari sana.

  
  


  
  


"Kak Yeonjun!"

Yeonjun menoleh dan mendapati Hyunjin sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, yang dibalas Yeonjun dengan senyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Kak, nanti malem jadi rapatnya? Beberapa bagian udah siap ngelaporin apa aja yang udah rampung dan apa yang masih kurang."

" _Sorry_ , Jin. Gue gak bisa malam ini. Tolong bilang ke yang lain ya."

"Oh. _Okay_ Kak. Nanti gue coba rekap dulu aja kali ya sampe rapat kita selanjutnya."

Yeonjun kembali mengangguk takzim. " _Thanks_ ya."

"Kak, _you good_?"

"Gue baik kok. Cuma kangen Soobin."

Hyunjin tertawa lalu mendorong bahu Yeonjun pelan. "Samper, gih! Kayak kampusnya ribuan mil jauhnya aja."

Yeonjun ikut tertawa. "Iya, ntar abis kelas. Makanya malam ini gue gak bisa ya. Daripada gue gak fokus rapatnya, kasian kalian."

"Kak, santai aja. Salam buat Soobin, yeah?"

"Nanti gue sampein."

"Langgeng ya Kak sama dia. Biar ntar lo wisuda ada pendamping."

"Hahaha." Yeonjun tergelak lalu menepuk pundak Hyunjin dua kali sebelum merematnya pelan tanda terimakasih. "Akan gue pertahanin. Gak cuma bakal pendamping wisuda gue doang. Doain ya, Jin."

Hyunjin mengangkat tangannya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yeonjun. "Pasti, Kak."

  
  


  
  


"Kak Yuna."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati adiknya baru masuk rumah dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Mama udah balik dari butik?"

Yuna menggeleng, kembali fokus pada majalah di genggaman. "Papa lagi jemput.

"Nanti bilang Mama aku makan di luar sama Soobin ya Kak. Mungkin nginep."

"Kenapa gak Soobin kamu bawa ke rumah aja, Jun? Mama kemarin nanyain. Katanya udah jarang kesini."

"Pasti Kak. Tapi gak hari ini ya." Yeonjun menghela napas, lalu duduk di sofa sebelah kakaknya. "Aku abis jahat sama Soobin, Kak."

Yuna menutup majalahnya, dengan telunjuk membatasi halaman yang sedang ia baca. Fokusnya beralih pada Yeonjun yang terlihat sedikit down sore itu. Yeonjun pun menceritakan yang terjadi.

"Hey." Yeonjun menatap kakaknya. "Diomongin pelan-pelan ya. Kalian cuma lagi salah paham. Saling dengerin dan jujur satu sama lain. Kakak yakin kalian akan baik-baik aja."

"Aku takut Soobin minta putus."

"Kamu gak mau kan?" Yeonjun menggeleng tegas, membuat Yuna terkekeh. "Ya pertahanin. Buktiin sama Soobin kenapa kalian layak untuk terus diperjuangin. Komunikasi, itu yang penting. Juga jangan lupa jadi pendengar yang baik untuk Soobin. Kamu terbiasa didengerin, sekarang gantian. Dia anak baik, Kakak suka."

"Hehehe, iya. _Thanks_ ya Kak. Jun ke atas dulu."

  
  


  
  


Soobin tertawa melihat papan nama _café live music_ tempat mereka kini singgah.

"Udah lama banget gak kesini.

Yeonjun mengangguk sambil melepas _seatbelt_ tersenyum menatap Soobin yang sumringah dengan penuh afeksi. Paling tidak Soobin sudah bisa tersenyum lebar di depannya kini.

Mereka berdua pun masuk dengan tangan Yeonjun setia melingkar di pinggang Soobin, memilih tempat duduk di pinggir ruangan yang tidak jauh dari panggung. Mereka tidak langsung memesan makanan ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri. Yeonjun hanya meminta segelas air putih untuk mereka berdua dan mengatakan akan memesan nanti.

Yeonjun mengulurkan tangan meraih milik Soobin untuk digenggamnya, mengelus lembut buku-buku tangan Soobin dengan jempolnya.

"Binie. Kakak minta maaf untuk kemarin malam ya." Soobin diam menatap Yeonjun, mengisyaratkan untuk Yeonjun meneruskan ucapannya. "Kakak udah kasar ngomongnya. Kakak gak maksud dan gak ada niat sama sekali untuk main belakang."

"Aku tau, aku percaya." Ucap Soobin seraya menangkup tangan Yeonjun dengan miliknya yang bebas, mengusapnya pelan. "Maaf juga aku terkesan melarang Kakak bergaul dengan teman Kakak. Mungkin Kakak bener, aku lagi gak percaya diri."

"Kenapa? Kamu tau kan kamu bisa cerita apa aja sama Kakak?"

Soobin mengangguk sambil melempar senyum mengerti. Ia menghela napas. "Aku cuma lagi kangen rumah. Terakhir aku telepon Bunda lagi gak enak badan. Mau pulang, tapi gak bisa. Dan" Soobin diam sebentar, "aku kangen Kakak."

"Mungkin karena disini aku ngerasa cuma punya Kakak _who feels the closest to home_ aku jadi sedikit emosional saat tau Kakak di luar sana sama orang lain yang, aku pikir, jauh lebih baik dari apa yang bisa aku kasih buat Kakak." Yeonjun mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Soobin, ingin menyela mengatakan tidak benar tapi ia ingat pesan kakaknya. Yeonjun hanya diam, menatap Soobin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tau Kakak lagi sibuk banget, jadi aku gak mau ganggu. Gak mau nambah beban pikiran Kakak dengan emosi sesaatku yang bikin aku cemburu tanpa alasan. Aku percaya Kakak. Tapi mungkin aku lagi gak percaya sama diriku sendiri kalo aku pantas untuk Kakak."

"Binie."

Soobin tersenyum, yang terlihat sendu bagi Yeonjun. Senyum Soobin tidak menyentuh matanya malam ini dan Yeonjun mengutuk dirinya ribuan kali karena dialah penyebab Soobin ragu dengan dirinya. Dengan perasaannya. Dengan Yeonjun.

"Bin, sumpah, Kakak jahat banget ya sama kamu." Soobin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti ketika Yeonjun menggeleng; meminta untuk didengarkan kali ini. "Kakak sayang banget sama kamu. Sayang banget. Dan Kakak milih kamu. Artinya Kakak merasa kamu yang pantas buat Kakak, gak ada yang lain."

" _Please don't ever shut me out_ , Binie. Perasaan kamu _valid_ dan akan selalu _valid_ sekecil dan seremeh apapun itu. Kamu selalu punya Kakak untuk cerita apapun, kamu tau kan?" Yeonjun menatap Soobin dalam tepat di mata bening yang lebih muda yang juga sedang menatap balik ke arahnya. Soobin mengangguk samar mengiyakan. "Jangan bilang, lupain aja Kak, lalu kamu memendam semua sendirian. Kakak jadi ngerasa gak guna."

"Makasih udah jadi pacar yang pengertian banget, _but I'm telling you_ , gak papa sedikit egois dan mentingin kebutuhan kamu sama Kakak. Kamu gak ganggu, gak pernah ganggu. Maaf ya Kakak terasa _distant_ belakangan ini. Kakak dengan kurang ajarnya hampir lupa jadi pacar yang baik buat kamu. Maafin ya?"

Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yeonjun dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berair sebelum air mata itu sempat jatuh.

"Binie _baby_."

Soobin menahan tangan Yeonjun yang hendak berdiri, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Yeonjun bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Gak ada yang perlu dimaafin, Kak. Kita sama-sama salah." Soobin mengangkat tangan Yeonjun, menangkup dan menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. "Aku juga sayang banget sama Kakak. _Let's last long_?"

" _Would never say no to that_." Yeonjun menarik tangan Soobin mendekat ke mulutnya sebelum mengecupnya pelan. "Mama juga udah terlanjur sayang sama kamu. Aku udah gak boleh bawa yang lain ke rumah, cuma kamu."

Soobin tertawa, lepas dan tulus kali ini dengan sedikit tersipu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua hari ini Yeonjun merasa benar-benar lega. Ia memandang Soobin dengan sorot penuh afeksi dan kasih yang terpancar. Yeonjun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa melihat Soobin tertawa seperti sekarang adalah _serotonin booster_ paling ampuh untuknya, tidak hingga malam ini. Membuat Yeonjun berjanji untuk terus berusaha membuat Soobin bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

"Minggu aku mau mampir ya, Kak? Mau ketemu Mama."

"Tentu, Binie." Yeonjun lalu mengambil buku menu dan menyodorkan satu ada Soobin. "Pesan sekarang? Kamu pasti laper."

Soobin terkekeh lalu mengangguk, membuka buku menu dan menimbang akan memesan apa malam ini.

"Kakak ke toilet dulu, ya." Ucap Yeonjun yang kembali dibalas Soobin dengan anggukan.

  
  


  
  


" _So I had done something terribly wrong yesterday_ ," Soobin mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah panggung, dan benar saja dia melihat Yeonjun berdiri disana dengan _mic_ di genggaman, " _and made an angel cried_."

Soobin menahan senyum mendengar ucapan Yeonjun dengan pipi menghangat. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, "Kakak ngapain?" pada Yeonjun yang hanya dibalas pemuda itu dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Namanya Soobin, malam ini mengenakan _turtle-neck_ berwarna _navy_ yang lagi duduk di meja nomor 9."

Soobin merasakan semua tatapan pengunjung _café_ itu sekarang terarah padanya. Ia tersenyum kaku dengan pipi memerah karena perhatian yang seketika jatuh padanya, lalu mengangguk sopan pada pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Ganteng, ya? Iya, punya saya." Membuat pengunjung yang mendengar berdecih lalu tertawa. "Saya mau bareng dia untuk waktu yang lama, doain kita ya."

Yeonjun terkekeh sebentar sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Soobin. " _I'm Yeonjun, and Soobinie here's a song for you_."

Terdengar petikan gitar sebagai intro, dan kemudian Yeonjun mulai bernyanyi.

  
  


**_I like your eyes, you look away when you pretend not to care._ **

**_I like the dimples on the corners of the smile that you wear._ **

  
  


Soobin tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya, menatap Yeonjun di atas panggung sambil tersipu.

  
  


**_I like you more, the world may know but don't be scared._ **

**_'Cause I'm falling deeper, baby, be prepared._ **

**_I like your shirt, I like your fingers, love the way that you smell._ **

**_To be your favorite jacket, just so I could always be near._ **

**_I loved you for so long, sometimes it's hard to bear._ **

**_But after all this time, I hope you wait and see._ **

  
  


Soobin menarik tangannya dari meja dan bersender di kursi, ia lalu melekatkan kedua tangannya erat di pangkuan. Matanya terus berfokus pada satu orang yang mengisi penuh ruang hatinya.

  
  


**_Love you every minute, every second._ **

**_Love you everywhere and any moment._ **

**_Always and forever I know I can't quit you_ **

**_'Cause, baby, you're the one, I don't know how._ **

  
  


**_I love you 'til the last of snow disappears._ **

**_Love you 'til a rainy day becomes clear._ **

**_Never knew a love like this, now I can't let go._ **

**_I'm in love with you, and now you know._ **

  
  


Dan mungkin, Soobin tidak perlu takut untuk jatuh lebih dalam sendirian. Nyatanya Yeonjun pun ikut jatuh bersamanya dalam perasaan yang sama.

  
  


**_Though sometimes when life brings me down,_ **

**_you're the cure, my love._ **

**_In a bad rainy day,_ **

**_you take all the worries away._ **

__

_  
_

  
  


Soobin seperti menonton ulang kenangan yang pernah ia lewati bersama Yeonjun. Malam perkenalan mereka, hari jadi mereka, hingga tiap kencan dan pertengkaran yang pernah ada. Juga keraguan yang sempat menyelinap di hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu.  


  
  


_**_Love you every minute, every second._ ** _

__

**_Love you everywhere and any moment._ **

__

**_Always and forever I know I can't quit you,_ **

__

**_'cause, baby, you're the one, I don't know how._ **

  
  


**_In a world devoid of life, you bring colors._ **

__

**_In your eyes I see the light, my future._ **

__

**_Always and forever I know, I can't let you go._ **

__

**_I'm in love with you, and now you know._ **

__

_  
_

  
  


Yeonjun memandang lembut Soobin, yang menatap balik ke arahnya dengan senyuman tulus penuh arti. Dan rasa terimakasih. Perasaan yang tidak hanya dirasakan sepihak oleh Soobin, namun seutuhnya dirasakan oleh Yeonjun pula.

Dan untuk saat ini Yeonjun tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak ingin dan tidak bisa melepaskan Soobin dari sisinya. Berharap pemuda itu merasakan perasaan yang sama.

  
  


**_I'm in love with you, and now you know._ **

__

  
  


Dan untuk saat ini Soobin tahu bahwa ia ingin terus bersama Yeonjun, berharap pemuda itu merasakan perasaan yang sama.

  
  


Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar ketika Yeonjun membungkuk dan meletakkan _mic_ di _standee_ nya. Ia turun dari panggung memghampiri Soobin yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya, bergeser dan merentangkan tangan sedikit meminta pelukan yang dengan senang hati Yeonjun kabulkan. Tepukan pengunjung dan pelayan disana semakin menjadi melihat keduanya saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

"Langgeng terus ya Soobin dan Yeonjun!" Celetuk salah satu pengunjung yang diikuti dengan ucapan "langgeng ya," "lama bareng-barengnya ya," dan masih banyak lagi membuat Yeonjun dan Soobin tertawa. Keduanya mengangguk sopan sambil berterimakasih setelahnya, dan kembali duduk di kursi mereka.

Soobin masih tertawa dengan rona merah terlihat di pipi hingga telinganya, dan Yeonjun yang ikut tertawa pelan sambil terus menatap Soobin; menyerap sebanyak mungkin pemandangan di depannya kini ke dalam ingatan.

  
  


  
  


"Kak, makasih ya."

Mereka kini berjalan di pelataran parkir setelah membayar menuju mobil Yeonjun sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sama-sama. Seneng gak?"

"Banget. Banget. Banget." Soobin mengeratkan genggamannya sambil terkekeh senang.

"Seneng terus ya, Bin? Kakak juga seneng banget lihat kamu gini."

Soobin menghentikan langkah, menarik Yeonjun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan menghadap ke arahnya. "Selama ada Kakak disini sama aku, pasti.

Yeonjun melepaskan tangan Soobin untuk menangkup wajah yang lebih muda dan mengecup cepat bibir Soobin, satu kali, dua, tiga, dan kecupan lama untuk yang keempat.

" _I love you_."

" _I love you more_."

  
  


  
  


  
  


**OMAKE:**

__

"Kakak ada rapat sabtu sore, kamu ada jadwal gak?" Tanya Yeonjun ketika mereka sudah berbaring berdampingan di kamar apartemen Soobin.

"Kayaknya gak, kenapa?"

"Ikut, yuk. Malemnya nginep di rumah, katanya kangen Mama."

Soobin menyampingkan badannya mendekat ke sisi Yeonjun sebelum memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua dan mengusak hidungnya ke pundak Yeonjun.

"Hmm, memangnya gak papa?"

__

"Kakak ketuanya, Bin. Gak papa lah."

" _Okay_ , aku ikut."

"Sekalian biar kamu kenal Hyunjin," Yeonjun menoleh untuk mencium lembut kening Soobin, dan menatap lekat pacarnya, "dan lihat sendiri gimana kamu gak pernah kurang apapun yang bisa bikin kamu ngerasa gak pantes buat Kakak. _Okay_?"

__

Soobin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yeonjun, tersenyum. " _Okay_."

__


End file.
